


Complicated Love

by Bands4Life



Category: Asking Alexandria
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bands4Life/pseuds/Bands4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Danny has been friends forever even before Asking Alexandria and Cameron spills Ben's secret to Danny. But Danny doesn't like Ben like that. Ben and Cameron starts to date but Danny gets jealous quickly and he confesses to Ben, that he actually does like him and he tells Ben why he didn't tell him before. Ben has to decide between Cameron and Danny, but he doesn't know who to choose.</p><p>What will happen?! Who will he choose? What will happen to the other person??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cameron's Pov:

Ben told me that he likes Danny, which I am pretty sure everyone knows that he likes him. I mean it's pretty obvious, they flirt with each other or touch each other. I walked around the tour bus to see the guys sitting on the couch. I sat next to James.

"Hey mate." James said.

"Hey." I said as Ben and Danny cuddled each other.

"Ugh, I can't take this anymore." I said loudly as they looked at me.

"Ben likes you Danny." I said as Ben looked at his feet. Danny laughed. shit.

"Good one mate, you know I am straight." Danny laughed as it got super quiet in the room. Oh my fucking gosh, what the fuck?! He's straight? Ugh.

"Yeah ha-ha. got you!" I said as Ben quit cuddling Danny and he went to his room. NO NO NO!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO?!

I got up to go after Ben and he was crying. shit. I hate seeing people cry.

"Ben..." I mumbled as he covered his face.

"Go away Cam." Ben quietly said as I felt bad.

"But Ben, I am sorry." I said as he removed his hands from his face.

"I said go." Ben said still crying. I hugged him tightly and we stayed like that for 20 minutes.

"You'll find someone." I told him as he shrugs and looks at his lap.

Mate, look, Danny's a fucking stupid drunk who doesn't know what love is if it slapped him in the face." I said as he giggled.

Hey at least I made him giggle. I leaned down and kissed him. He kissed me back. oh my fucking gosh.

 

what the fuck just happened?!


	2. Chapter 2

Ben's Pov:

Me and Cam started dating last week and we told the boys. Danny didn't show any emotion. :c sigh. but I love Cam. He is so sweet, he cuddles me in the bunk and makes me food. He sings me to sleep and he gives me kisses. He is the best boyfriend ever. And I lost my virginity to him. I woke up in the morning and I went to the bathroom, that's when I slipped. There was a loud bang and it obviously woke the others up. Cam walked in the hall when he saw me and he ran to me.

"Baby, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Cam asked as I blushed and shook my head with a no.

"Okay, let me help you darling." He said as he helped me up and Danny walked past us.

He made a disgusted noise. I looked at my feet as Cam brought me to his chest.

"Danny, mate, what the fuck is wrong with you? Ever since me and Ben got together, you became an asshole." Cam shouted at him as he stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Because it's weird! ok? It's fucking weird to see two of my bandmates together." Danny said as I looked at my feet, trying not to cry. Cam growled at him.

"Stop being a cunt then." Cam said as we walked to the kitchen area.

"Stop being a cunt then." Danny mocked him, when he followed us.

"Can you just stop? You're upsetting Ben." Cam said as Danny went quiet.

"Sorry..... Sorry Ben." Danny said as I shrugged and sat on the bench stool. Danny left the tour bus to probably go fuck a slut. James and Sam came in here with us, sitting across from us. I was awfully quiet because I am sad. I don't really eat so.

"Uh, so what did you two do last night?" James asked to break the silence while I looked down again and blushed.

"Um.." I said not knowing what to say. I lost my virginity to him last night.

"Well you see, we cuddled." Cam said while Sam looked confused.

"But I heard moaning." Sam said as I blushed deeply while Sam and James laughed.

"You two fucked last night!" They both said as Cam rolled his eyes and I blushed again.

I covered my face in embarrassment.


	3. Chapter 3

*Ben's Pov*

We just finished our show and we went to the pub. Cam got drunk as fuck and he walked over to me drunkly.

"Hey baby." He slurred as he pinned me against the bathroom stall.

"Cam, you're drunk." I squirmed underneath him and I got out of his grip.

"Come on baby, lets have some fun." He slurred again as I sighed and shook my head.

"slut." he slured as I got tears in my eyes.

He just called me a **_slut_**. I cried and I ran into my bunk, cried myself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's short


	4. Chapter 4

*Cam's Pov*

I woke up so hungover that I am not sure what happened last night. I walked into the kitchen area and everyone stared at me.

"Um.." I started as James cut me off.

"FUCK YOU CAM! YOU MADE BEN CRY LAST NIGHT!" James screamed at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as James tried to tackle me but Sam held him back.

"You called him a slut." Sam said as I gasped. And I ran to Ben's bunk.

I flung the curtains open and I see him crying.

"B-Ben?" I asked as Ben looked at me and whimpers.

"I-I n-no s-slut." Ben shutters as I frowned at him.

"You're not baby. I am so sorry about yesterday." I said sadly as I crawled into his bunk and pull him to my chest. Ben flinches and sniffles.

"I-It otay Cam." Ben says as he kissed my cheek and I kissed his nose.

He giggled quietly. I hate seeing him cry.


	5. Chapter 5

*Danny's Pov*

I walked around and I found myself next to Ben's bunk. I sigh. You see, I really like Ben and I am scared to tell him. Ben and Cam are dating, but I am not happy about that. When Cam is drunk, it gets fucking scary.. Cam would hit Ben or slap him when he is drunk. which is sad, tbh. but Ben loves Cam and whenever someone tries to tell Ben, Cam isn't right for him. He'll get pissed.

"Ben........" I started as Ben looked at me with tears in his eyes. He officially broke my heart.  
"Y-Yeah..?" He asked as I frown.  
"I like you.." I said as he quit crying and looked at me with his eyebrows furred together with confusion.

"Um. what the fuck Danny?! I have liked you forever and you broke my heart, I get together with Cam and now you confess your love to me?!" Ben snapped as I flinched and took a step back.  
"I didn't tell you because I thought you were kidding.........." I said as Ben sighed.

"And I don't like you with Cam." I said as I regret what I said.

"I am sorry Danny, but it's my love life and you should of told me you liked me when you had the chance. so please, fuck off and stay out of mine and Cam's business. Oh, btw, fuck you." Ben said as he close the curtain. I sighed.

I know Cam is only dating him because he feels bad for Ben and I will prove to everyone that Cam is using him.


	6. Chapter 6

*Ben's Pov*

Cam and I were sitting on the couch when Danny appeared. great..

"Hey mate." Cam said as Danny had Jack Daniels in his hands. It looks like he is fucking drunk.

"Have some alcohol mates." Danny slurred as Cam took Jack Daniels out of his hand and drank it.. Ugh, what the fuck Danny??! It's now 5 in the afternoon and Me, James and Sam are the only sober ones. Cam is drunk as fuck and so is Danny.

"Ben, do you really want to live like this? When Cam is drunk?" Sam asked as I shrugged and looked down.

"Ben, come fuck me." Cam slurred as I gulped and shook my head with a no.

"Come on Bennyyyy" He slurred while he walked towards me.

"N-No C-Cam.." I shuttered as he laughed.

"Fucking slutty ass bitch." Cam slurred again as he slapped me and James had enough.

"CAMERON, GO TO FUCKING BED NOW!" James shouts at Cam where he just shrugs.

"N-no." He slurred again as he pushed James back on the couch. Bad idea.. James and Cam started to fight, and Cam fell, he passed out. Few hours went by and he woke up. I am crying while Sam comforts me.

"Whoa..." Cam said as he sat up and rubbed his head. I got scared and I hid behind James. James has a mark around his eye and Cam has a black eye.

"What the fuck happened?" Cam snapped at us as James hides me.

"I FUCKING TOLD YA'LL CAM IS USING BEN. TOLD YOU. FUCKING TOLD YOU MOTHERFUCKERS." Danny shouts.

I guess he's right.


	7. Chapter 7

*Danny's Pov*

"I FUCKING TOLD YA'LL MOTHERFUCKERS CAM IS USING BEN!!!!" I shout as Cam flinch and looks down.

"I-I am n-not using him." Cam shutters while we stare at him.

"Really? You're scary while you're drunk, mate." James said. "Ugh. I don't know what to do." Ben groaned while Cam looks at him.

"Leave me then!" Cam shouts at Ben. Ben looks at him with tears.

"I LOVE YOU CAM!" Ben shouts a Cam.

"UGH!" Cam screams. Everyone is shocked cause Cam never screams.. he's so shy and quiet.

"I love both of you! I don't know what to do!" Ben cried while James hugged him and I feel bad.

The next few days have been.. weird. Ben hasn't eaten or took a shower. Cam has been spending time with Ben lately and I feel bad.

I walked into the bunk area and I opened the curtain to see Ben and Cam smoking weed.

"What. The. Fuck." I said as they jumped in surprise and Ben looked down.

I hope he feels bad.


	8. Chapter 8

*Ben's Pov*

He caught us smoking weed and I looked down from embarrassment.

"What the fuck? I thought you were better then this, Ben!" Danny shouts at us.

"Shut the fuck up mate." Cam snapped at Danny by obvious reasons.

Cam feels like Danny will take me away from him so that's why he drinks and shit like that.

"Hey at least I didn't fucking date somebody just to make them feel better because their crush didn't like him back." Danny says while Sam pushed him away.

"Shut up, Danny!" Sam said while Danny walked away.

I sighed and looked at Cam, he looks pissed.

"I-Is it true?" I asked shuttering.

"Fucking no! Oh so now you believe him too?" Cam snaps at me.

"we're over!" Cam continues while he climbs out of my bunk.

I sat there stunned and shocked. I cried for four days and Danny feels bad.

The next four days has been shit.

"Ben you need to eat!" or "Ben you need to get out of your bunk!"/

I was always told that by someone and it's annoying the fuck out of me.

I would lay there and cry my fucking eyes out.

I fucking hate life.


	9. Chapter 9

*Ben's Pov*

I can't believe Danny wanted me and Cam to breakup! That motherfucker!!! Cunt ass bitch. He doesn't give a fuck up about this band/our feelings. He's dragging us down and he did tell me he is having thoughts about leaving this band. yeah probably because I won't suck his dick. Cam and Danny are making me choose between one of them, unfair! I can't choose one of them, .-.

Cam is super sweet, I found out when he drinks he gets sad cause he doesn't want to loose me. so that's why he acted like an ass.

Danny is sweet too when he wants to be but he's an asshole. He would probably use me as a sex puppet.

I rather be with Cam.

Yep I choose Cam.


	10. Chapter 10

*Ben's Pov*

I'm trying to find the right time to say that I choose Cam because I don't want to hurt Danny's feelings and yeah... so anyways, I walked around the tour bus and I see them sitting there, I breathed in/out.

"H-Hey guys.." I said as Cam waves and Danny smiles.

"Hey Ben." Danny says.

"Did you choose who you want to be with?" He asked. I nodded.

"I choose to be with Cam." I said while Cam jumps up and hugs me tightly. I hugged back. Danny's smile drops to a scowl.

"Oh, that's cool." He said while he got up and left. I looked down.

"Don't worry about him babe." Cam said and I nodded.

-Week Later-

Danny left the fucking band!! I bet he left because I didn't choose him and I started to freak out. James calmed me down.

"He didn't leave because of you. He left because he needs to focus on We Are Harlot and his solo career." James said to me.

I nodded and I calmed down.

"o-okay.." I said while he hugged me and I hugged back.

"We still need a new vocalist." I added as James looked at me.

"No, really? I thought we needed a new tour bus." James sarcastically said while I flipped him off.

"Don't need to be sarcastic." I said as he chuckles and he left.

Who will be our new vocalist?


	11. Chapter 11

*Ben's Pov*

We have been trying to find a new vocalist all day but nobody was that good. We sat there with our tour manager trying to find a new vocalist, and then this guy who was fucking cool looking walked in. He waved.

"Здравствуй" The dude said. We looked our tour manager confused, all the artist we had spoke english.

"What did he say?" James asked while our tour manager shrugged.

"I don't fucking know. I am not Russian." Our tour manager said. We turned back to the guy.

"Um, do you speak E-N-G-L-I-S-H?" Cam asked. The guy looked at us confused.

"Что английский ?" He asked and I facepalm. Then a guy comes in and he looks at us.

"I can translate for him." The dude said.

"ok." we said.

"He said hi and he said what's english." the guy said.

"Oh. damnn." I said. The guy who spoke Russian sang and holy fuck he is amazing.

"Спасибо" The guy said.

"He said thank you." The other dude.

"What's his name?" Sam asked.

"Денис Стофф ." The guy said.

"Denis Stoff." The other guy said.

"Tell him he's in the band." James said.

"Вы в группе." The guy spoke to Denis and he smiled.

"ура" Denis said.

"He said yay." The guy said.

"Help with english." The guy added as he vanished.

And that's how Denis joined the band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so since Denis is Russian. I got the Russian words from google translate. so if any of these words isn't right, blame google translate.
> 
> Здравствуй = hi  
> Что английский ? = What's English?  
> Спасибо = Thank You  
> Вы в группе = You are in the band  
> Денис Стафф = Denis Stoff  
> ура = yay


	12. Chapter 12

*Ben's Pov*

The press found out about Denis joining our band and it became huge. We tried to get Denis to speak english for a very long time and he now knows English.

We got on the airplane to go the US and we all met and hugged.

"BABY!" Cam squealed and I giggled, we hugged. Denis awed us, I un hug Cam and I looked down while blushing.

"Awww." Cam said while I giggled.

After a little while of catching up, we went into the studio and did our new album "The Black" it took a month to do the album.

I took to twitter about Denis, me and Cam.

@BenJaminBruce

Hey guys so we have been getting lots of questions about me and Cam, and Denis. Firstly, me and Cam got back together before Denis joined so we all are cool. Denis did join the band for the lead singer and he is amazing! Please buy our new album "The Black" Thanks! XxXx

I tweeted that and I got lots of positive feed back and yay.

I love our fans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everybody! I updated all of my stories and you all should go check them out! Thanks so much!


	13. Chapter 13

*Ben's Pov*

I am getting messages from Danny saying: "Ben", "Benny Boy" or "Answer me.". I sighed and I turned my phone off. I went on the tour bus to see Denis giggling like a mad man because he's drunk.

"Bennnnnn" Denis squealed drunkly. I laughed.

"Denissss." I laughed. He gave me a hug and I hugged him back.

"I-I love youuuu." Denis said while I smiled.

"I love you to buddy.." I said while patting his back.

He giggled again while smiling.

"I bought you a cookie." He said while I laughed and took the cookie.

"Thanks." I said while he nodded. He waddled back in the tour bus and I shook my head.

That man is my best friend.


	14. Chapter 14

*Ben's Pov*

I can't believe I am gonna marry the best guy ever. oh my fucking gosh. I am walking down the aisle to see my best friends at his best man.

"Holy shit." I mumbled while I reached Cam.

He took my hands and I blushed.

The preacher person said his things and we did do our speeches.

"Will you Benjamin Paul Bruce take Cameron James Liddell as your husband?"

"I do."

"Do you Cameron James Liddell take Benjamin Paul Bruce as your husband?"

"I do."

"I announce you husband and husband. you may kiss your husband."

Cam kissed me and I kissed him back.

That's how I became Benjamin Paul Liddell.

<3


	15. Chapter 15

*Ben's Pov*

Life is great now. Our band is super successful now and I have a wonderful husband Cam. Andy is an amazing bestie.

Me and Cam adopted 5 kids.

 

Kristal - 10

John - 8

Kyle - 6

Kayla - 4

Minnie - 2

 

My kids <3 My kids and my husband is the best thing that ever happened to me <3

 

_**-The End-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story! but sadly it's over. You all should read my other stories!!! Xx


End file.
